Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? Who Knew?
by Jessie Cullen-Potter 101 x
Summary: Draco and hermione are the new head boy and girl at Hogwarts school Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione has a deep secret . . . FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! chapter one has now been changed to fit the summary! Thank you Karly Black for helping me out!3 XXX
1. Chapter 1

Recieving Letters!

Summary Draco and Hermione are the new head girl and boy at Hogwarts for their final year. They have to share a common room and work together to plan special events. But Hermione Granger has a secret, Draco knows of this secret, they don't tell anybody except for Draco's trusty friend Blaise Zabini, and a certain little Weasley finds out Mione's secret. Find out what that secret may be inside. . .

H POV (Hermione)

My house was three stories high and I had a whole floor to myself. It USED to belong to a group of muggles, but Daddy insisted on getting them out of the house, even if he had to use magic! Yes my parents were magical and Daddy was the most powerful wizard I have ever known. He is my idol and I wouldn't trade him for anything, especially them foster parents that I had to live with a day before I went back to school, so that I could pretend I was Hermione Granger.

I was at home as usual in the middle of the holidays, when I got an owl from Dumbledore. I recognised the owl instantly as one of the the schools owls as Dumbledore doesn't have an owl of his own, but I guess the school owls are his. I flicked my wand at my bedroom window to let the bird in. Is this what I have been waiting for my whole life? Even if it was all a plan. A very good plan at that, that Daddy thought up. I took the letter from the owl and gave the tawny brown owl a treat and sent it on it's way.

I rushed to my bed and flipped the letter over. I instantly saw the emerald green seal that was keeping the letter closed, and ripped the letter open. When it was open, I saw only a small amount of writing on the piece of parchment and was slightly dissapointed as I expected a whole role from Dumbledore. Unfortunately there was no badge. That would be a bad thing to tell Daddy. That his daughter would easily secure her place as Head Girl. Anyway I started to read the letter and it went something like this;

Dear Miss Granger, (hah, I'm not Granger Dumbledore)  
I am pleased to inform you that you have secured the place as Head Girl here at the school. Congratulations! Now, I am, unfortunately not able to tell you who the Head Boy is at the moment, so your shall meet him on the Hogwarts Express when you are due to come back to school. As for your badge, all you will need to do to gain your badge is say Bargiterous and it will appear. Your badge should be a red colour with your name and title etched in gold. Now onto school matters. The books you will need are all of the books that you have had since fourth year upwards. I understand that it is a lot of books, but I am putting it to you to remember them all. I know you are going to be a very responsible and reliable Head Girl and all I ask from both Head Boy and Head Girl, is your commitment and and that you will carry out the necisary responsibilities. I ask you not to tell anybody from school about you getting your badge, please, until your day of departure. Thank you.

See you in school!

Your sincerly,

Albus Dumbledore

"Wow." I mumbled as I reread the letter three times, Daddy is going to be so happy. Now if Draco didn't get Head Boy then I wont be very happy. "Well, may as well make my badge appear and then I can go and tell mum." Why I was speaking to myself I do not know. Daddy said that it was the first sign of madness. Me being as smart as I am agreed also. Oh well, here it goes, "Bargiterous!" I spoke with a firm and steady voice. Next thing I know, a red badge has landed on my bed right next to me. Wierd. Wow! I'm head girl! I can't wait to tell Draco! Although red and gold badge was slightly depressing to me, I took it anyways.

I took my badge and ran downstairs to meet my mum and Daddy.

"Mum! Daddy! Look I'm Head Girl!" I squealed as I showed them my badge. I was litterally jumping for joy. Daddy came over tom and hugged me close, saying that his plan was all in motion. As it had been six times before, but this one was sure to work, as who would suspect sweet and inocent Miss Granger?

My thoughts were elsewhere when Mother was congratualting me, I know that it was a bit rude but I couldn't take my mind off of who was going to be the Head Boy. Oh boy did I hope it was Draco! Oh yes I did.

I can't wait for Monday to come now, knowing that I was Head Girl. My trunk was already packed and my uniform ironed, well magic-ironed. The only thing that wasn't packed, was my Howarts: A History book that I have been reading for the tenth time in my Hogwarts life as Daddy made it certain that I wouldknow of every room and every secret that old castle had. Even if one of the secrets was how Severus' hair was always so greasy, Daddy wanted it. He made sure that I read it during holidays, and at least once a term. Every time I read it, I always knew of another room, or secret that the old castle posessed. I also couldn't wait for Monday to come, because I was going to see Draco Malfoy. Eventhough I have 'hated' him over the passed few years in Hogwarts, he still was amazing. Me and Draco go way back, we knew each other before Hogwarts, we were best friends. Still are. The thing is, is that we can't show our friendship as I was supposed to be a mudblood to him, but we met secretly at night. What secrets those nights held. Hmm. I better get to sleep then. I am wishing for Draco to be made Head Boy, and I will dream about it tonight . . .

D POV

I was sitting in my room at the Manor as usual, thinking about the most important woman in my life, apart from Mother of course. Malfoy Manor was huge. Mother was abking in the kitchen with the help of Tinkerbell, our house elf. We were nice to our house elves, well me and Mother were. Father still believes that they should be treated like vermin, but Tom convinced his friend not to be o cruel against Tinkerbell, as she was always helping Mother with a big smile on her face. My thoughts drifted away to a beautiful pureblood witch, who has been living the life of a filthy mudblood every year for two days before we went back to Hogwarts after any holiday. Christmas, summer. That girl was Hermione Granger, well not exactly Granger but still. She's always talking about taking better care of Tinkerbell. Yes she knew our house elf. She actually set her free during the summer after third year. Tinkerbell came back to us almost imediatly as she said that she missed us. Tinkerbell was sweet.

Now back to Hermione. Sheis my sweet little bookworm, even if it is all a charade. I still love it, it is one of the hundreds of things I love about her. I know, I know, your all thinking something along the lines of 'But your Draco Malfoy! The insefferable git who intends on making Hermione's life a living hell! I'm confused!' As I said I know what you are thinking. Me and Mia go way way back, to before Hogwarts. Our parents are good friends see, and they let us hang out with each other, and when we were not old enough to go to Hogwarts, we learned magic together. Oh how I miss her. Yes she came round the Manor last week with her father, but I miss her enough to permanantly damage me!

I was sitting on my bed, thinking of the bushy haired gil that was very close to me, in more ways than other, and then a brown barn owl came and landed on my windowsil and tapped on my window. I recognised it as one of the schools owls. I walked over to my window with a treat for the bird. I opened the window and the owl jumped inside and gave me it's leg. I untied the letter from it's leg, gave it the treat and sent it back flying out of the window.

The letter read;

Dear Mr Malfoy,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have secured the place as Head Boy here at the school.  
Congratulations! Now, I am, unfortunately not able to tell you who the Head Girl is at the moment, so your shall meet her on the Hogwarts Express when you are due to come back to school. As for your badge, all you will need to do to gain your badge is say Bargiterous and it will appear. Your badge should be a emerald green colour with your name and title etched in silver. Now onto school matters. The books you will need are all of the books that you have had since fourth year upwards. I understand that it is a lot of books, but I am putting it to you to remember them all. I know you are going to be a very responsible and reliable Head Boy and all I ask from both Head Boy and Head Girl, is your commitment and and that you will carry out the necisary responsibilities. I ask you not to tell anybody from school about you getting your badge, please, until your day of departure. Thank you.

See you in school!

Your sincerly,

Albus Dumbledore

Wow. I made Head Boy. Finally I'd get to be alone with Mia without anybody suspecting us. There is no doubt in my mind that Mia has got Head Girl. It is kind of obvious as she is the smartest witch of our age. She knows everything about the school, well not everything but it wouldn't surprise me if she did, plus her father made her read enough about the school to know everything about the place. Anyway, I better go and tell Mother and father that I am now Head Boy and that the biggest plan is set in motion. As well as telling them that I would be with Hermione a lot of the time as we had taken nearly all of the same subjects. The only difference being is that she took Care of Magical Creatures instead of Divination, as she didn't want a repeat of third year. That was funny, seeing her storm out of there, but the funnyness stopped when I realised that ALL males were looking at her in admiration and lust! The poor little swines don't even know what it was like to have true lust with somebody you love. I do.

I walked casually downstairs and found Mother in the kitchen, baking just as I had said. Tinkerbell noticed me straight away from her enhanced hearing abilities, but mother didn't notice me until I nodded Tinkerbell towards the door.

"What is it Draco?" Mother asked me with a smile on her face. I love Mother so much, Father treated her well and how she wanted to be treated.

"Well, I have some good news. I made Head Boy!" I exlaimed with too much enthusiasm for my own good. Mother squealed in happiness as I revea;ed to her the news that we had been waiting for.

"Oh, that's wonderful dear! Come on then, lets see your badge darling!" She squealed as I showed her the letter.

I cleared my throat, and took my wand. I pointed it to the table and stated, "Bargiterous!" And there on the small table, was a green and silver badge with the words 'Draco Malfoy-Head Boy' engraved into the emerald green in silver, just how Dumbledore had said it would be like. I picked it up in my hands and thought of how nice Hermione would look in Slytherin robes, but as part of the plan she was in Griffendor.

Father came in after a short visit to Hermione's house to speak to her father. He came in with a big smile on his face. It could only mean two things. 1) That Voldemort has finally taken all of the mudbloods out of the UK, or 2) that Mia got Head Girl. I'm going to go with the second option. woooohooooooooo! Hermione made Head Girl! Now I can spend as much time as I like with the one girl who has possessed my heart for years. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone****! Soo sorry that it took me sooo long to update! Please rad and review to tell me if you liked it or not!**

**Has anyone figured out Mione'ssecret yet? If you have tell me in a review! **

**Luv ya xxxxx Jessie Cullen 101**

**Chapter 2**

**Mione POV**

It was now Saturday and time for me to move to my Daddy's friends house so that they can pretend to be my parents until Monday. Ugh, I hated leaving my house- well Mansion. It felt wierd, but it had to be done. All of my things were packed, and we were going to floo to the 'Granger' house hold. Ugh, I hate leaving Daddy!

"Mia?" Daddy shouted.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"We have to go now! Be down stairs in ten minutes no less!"

"Okay, Daddy!" I replied as I stepped out of my bedroom with all of my things, and trudged down the stairs. "Daddy, do I have to go? Can't you just put a glamor on?" I whined as we walked towards the fire place.

"Mia, I don't want another word. You know I can't do that, otherwise I would. I'm sorry sweetheart." Daddy said as he loaded my trunk and things into the fireplace. "Now, in you get." He said while pushing me into the hole in the wall. I grabbed some floo powder and dropped it.

"GRANGER HOUSEHOLD!" I yelled and I was surround by flames. As the different grates passed me, I got the same stomach turning feeling that I always got whenever I flooed. I stepped out of the right grate and was met with my 'loving family' as everybody else in this muggle driven world thinks.

"Hermione, darling, it is so good to see you again." Jane Granger said as she embraced me in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too" I attempted to say as enthusiastically as I could. They smiled at me and John hugged me.

The next few days before the school year started were painful. I missed Daddy and I wanted to see Draco already! Living the muggle way is so boring.

The day finally came, that I would see Draco and Blaise, and to my dismay, Potter and Weasley. I shuddered just thinking about it. I had never unpacked from when I came to the Grangers so I was all packed and ready to go to King's Cross by 10:15am sharp.

We were at King's Cross now, andall of my things were on a trolley. I was now standing infront of platform 9 3/4 when I spotted Potter and Weasley heading onto the platform. I didn't bother to try and stop them, so I just let them run through before I ran through. As soon as I was on the platform, I was bombarded with a squealing Ginny.

"Woah, hey Gin." I said as I hugged her back, trying to be as friendly as I could be. After we had said our little hello's, we headed onto the train.

Half way through the train ride, somebody knocked on the carriage door. I inwardly smiled as I saw Draco standing there, in the doorway.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron glared daggers at him, and I almost hexed him to oblivion.

"Sorry, Weasel. But I am steeling your little Mudblood girlfriend away from you for the heads meeting and she will have to stay there for the remainder of the journey." Dary sneered back. Mudblood was our secret word. To us, it meant 'I love you'. After he called me it in second year, he appoligised so much that I just had to forgive him.

_Flashback_

_The Gryffindor Quidditch team was out in the courtyard about to start practicing. But then the Slytherin team was there too and Draco was there. They had the newest brooms Nimbus 2001. Uncle Lu had bought them all one and Daddy bought me one too, but as I was a 'muggleborn' I shouldn't like flying so I didn't take it to school. I was just reading Hogwarts: A History when I heard Oliver Wood arguing with Flint. SO Me and Weasle-bee went over to see what was going on. When we were there, Flint pulled out a note._

_"Calm down Wood, we have a note from Professor Snape." Flint said, handing the note over to Wood to inspect it._

_" 'I, Professor Snape, give permission for the Slytherin Quidditch Team to have to field today for practice and to train their new seeker.' You have a new Seeker? Who?" Wood asked. The Slytherins smirked and I inwardly smirked as The Slytherins parted to let Draco through._

_"Why so shocked Potter?" Dray asked as Harry and Ron and the rest of the team were eying the new brooms the Slytherins held. Dray noticing me, sent me a quick glance. He also noticed the way that the Gryffindors were looking at their brooms._

_"There Nimbus 2001's!" Ron yelled._

_"You like them? They were gifts, from Draco's father." Marcus said as he showed them off. That was my que_

_"At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." I said hotly, trying to act like the defenssive little Griffindor I was supposed to be. Draco stepped forward and infront of me._

_"Nobody asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood!" He sneered at me. My Draco sneered at me. He called me a nudblood, I thought he cared about me. He saw the shocked and upset expression that my face held and his eyes told me imediatly how sorry he was. I just ran off while Ron decided to hex Draco with a broken wand. Well that didn't turn out too well as Ron started throwing up instead of Draco._

_I was in the library when Draco found me._

_"Mia I am so sorry that I called you that! I didn't mean it I swear! Pleas forgive me, god I am so sorry! I love you Mia, I wouldn't say something like that normally its just, the Slytherins don't know about you and it is what they expected of me! But you have no idea how sorry I am right now! I'm rea-" I stopped him there by placing a chaste kiss on his lips._

_"Draco, I know you didn't mean it but it still hurt. I forgive you, but don't call me that when it means something that I am not." I told him, he nodded._

_"Then why don't we make it so that I can say it as much as possible and you would know that it didn't mean what everyone else thinks it means. Look, I know we are only 12 but I know I already love you, so why don't we make it so that we know that Mudblood is our secret way of saying 'I Love You'?" He suggested. I smiled and hugged him._

_"I love you too Draco! And of course we can do that! But I will have to look upset when you say it though okay?" He nodded._

_End Flashback_

That was the day when we made it our secret code word. We knew we loved each other since the day we started Hogwarts, but now that we had a special word for it, it seemed more real.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ron mumbled while a red blush krept to his cheeks.

"But you do fancy her right?" He asked. That turned him a shade darker. Eww, the Weasel fancied me. Can you imagine what he would be like if he saw me without the glamour charm on? God! That would be hilarious! "That's what I thought. Come on Granger, I don't have all day." He sneered while secretly telling me that he loved me. I glared at him, said goodbyes to my 'friends' and then walked out of the carriage with him. As soon as we were outside I sighed in contentment.

"Thanks Dray. I needed to get out of there. Sometimes I think that the little Weaslette is the only sane one there." I sighed as we walked. He chuckled. We walked into the Heads carriage and sat down, trying to hate each other as much as possible as Professor McGonigal was in there.

"Now I want both of you to be nice to each other or at least try to get along. You are the heads and as such, you shall behave as such. Now on to more pressing matters. You two are to plan all prefect meetings, all balls-eventhough there will only be three of them- and you shall always go to each of these balls with each other. Understand?" She finished.

"Yes Professor." We chorused. She seemed shocked.

"Aren't you going to argue with me about you two going to the balls together?" She asked, the shock evident on her face. We shook our heads as a no. She sighed, "Okay then, oh and before I forget, you are both to share a common room and create a password that you are to tell to no one." We nodded once more. She then left the carriage by disapperation. We were alone, so I curled up next to Draco.

"I missed you Dray." I murmmered, I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you too Mia. Always have and always will." He replied. Just then the door to our carriage swong open to reveal...

**[A/N: Thanks! thats all! please R&R! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny Weasley. A girl who is bright and has extremely red hair full of family desption.

Gin POV

As Malfoy and Mione left the carriage, I thought I would follow them and so I did. I followed them while being quiet, but I could hear everything that they were saying to each other.

"Thanks Dray. I needed to get out of there. Sometimes I think that the little Weaslette is the only sane one there." Mione sighed as they walked. He chuckled. They walked into the Heads carriage and sat down, trying to hate each other as much as possible as Professor McGonigal was in there. Could it be that they actually like each other? And what does she mean I'm the only sane one there? Well, I suppose thats a good thing, and I do have to agree with her there. After around five minutes, McGonical was gone, and the two were talking once more.

They were alone, and the next thing I know, Hermione is curled up next to Draco! He has her under a spell! No, he's too smart to do that.

"I missed you Dray." I heard Mione murmer. What? Okay, this is not my Hermione Granger! And now Malfoy kissed her head? What the hell is going on?

"I love you Mia. Always have and always will." He replied. That was when I decided to make my presence known and I swung open the door, acting calm even if my eyes said different.

"What the hell are you doing Hermione?" I screamed. She jumped off of Malfoy and away from him.

"N-Nothing." She stammered. I smirked at her.

"Oh really? Then why was Malfoy he telling you about his undying love for you?" I asked. She looked scared, and then angry as she came at me full force and pushed me into the carriage wall. I was scared as she had her wand pointed to my throat.

"Look, don't you even THINK about telling Potter or Weasley! I am going to tell you everything if you promise me that you will not say a single word of this to know one except me, Draco or Blaise. You have to Promise me, for I will never trust no one on the light side without them joing us!" She screamed. Wait, Hermione's on the dark side? Since when? Finally we have something to talk about!

"Your on the dark side? Finally! Something we can talk about! I have wanted to join the Dark Side since my fourth year! I'm sick of Harry and Ron always getting fame for every little thing they do! And I thought that you were with them in everything! But obviously not. I am sick of Harry's wonder boy stories, and my whole family practically dancing about the fact that the Dark Lord is going down, but I don't believe. Plus I've kind of been moving toward the Dark Side since Tom's Diary in my second year 'cause he convinced me to stop listening so much to my light blinded parents. Plus, being on the Light Side is boring, but on the Dark Side, I think would be much more exciting, and have more of a thrill! You know? But wait. The dark Side is all about Pureblood supremicy. How did you get in?" I asked her, feeling more confused than ever. She smiled at me as I felt her and probably Malfoy escape my mind.

"Well, Muffliato! I'm not exactly Hermione Granger am I Draco?" She looked over to Draco who smiled a true smile at her.  
"I mean, how can I be Hermione Granger, when there isn't even a person alive with that name?" She said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm wearing a full body glamour, before you even ask. Tomorrow when we are in Hogwarts and areall settled down, I want you to come up to our Head dorms and we shall explain everything. I promise. And, to be honest Dray, she is the only sane one of the Weasels, and Potter is worse than them." She explained. I nodded to her and made my way out of the carriage, just as a certain Blaise walked into me, trying to get into the Head compartment.

"Oh, sorry." He murmmered, while looking at me in the eye and giving me a slight smile. I blushed and rushed away before anymore embarrassment came my way that day.

Soooooooooooooooo, wat do you think? I need to know! love you all! xxxxxxx 


	4. Not an Update sorry!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
I am soooooooooooooo sorry bout the delay guys nd gals!  
My laptop has been being really bad and blew up on me and i havent been able to get on a computer since!  
Soooo updates are going to be a bit behind because I have also lost my memory stick that has alll of my stories on!  
my life is a total mess right now guys!  
sorry if you thought this was an update but i havent been able to type anything up but i am working on it sooo please be patient with me!  
I love all of you guys soooooooo freaking much!

Jessie Cullen 101 xxxxxxx 


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyy, I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait! I know I am bad! Anywho I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I just wanted to give you something to read so sorry if it is not up to standard! Thanks! Luv ya xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**HerPOV**

Blaise then entered our carriage. He nodded to me and sat down.

"So, what was the little Weaslette doing in her?" He asked.

"Her name is Ginny, and very soon she will be joining me and my father." I answered with a grin. Blaise looked shock as his eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" He asked getting excited. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"A little excited there, aren't you Blaise? Any reason in particular?" Draco asked sounding as amused at this situation as I was. Blaise immediately sobered up.

"What? Of course not!" He stated, sounding way to defensive on the matter. Draco and I raised an eyebrow at him and he caved. "Alright fine, I have a little iddy biddy crush on her." He stated. "I-I mean, it's not like I'm i-i-in love with her or-or-or anything.. psh… hah, pfft." He stuttered. He was avoiding our eyes. Draco and I looked at each other before promptly bursting out into gails of laughter.

"Hahahaha! You L-l-love the Weasley!" Draco wheezed out. I was in stitches as Blaise scowled at the two of us.

"Well, who cares. She's in love with Potter anyways." He mumbled. And I let out a giggle.

"Ahh Blaise, foolish foolish Blaise. Ginny does not love Potter any more than you or I. She is actually sick of him and her brothers. Although, I do think that the twins are pretty cool. Ooooh, that gives me an idea. I should ask Ginny if she would turn the twins from good to bad! Arghhhh! I am brilliant!" I squealed as the two boys watched me in amusement. I quickly sobered up and sat back down.

"Well, do you know who she does like then?" Blaise asked. I rose an eyebrow before nodding my head. Blaise looked at me for more information. "Well, are you going to tell me then?" He asked exasperated. I faked shock.

"Ohh! You wanted me to tell you!? You could've just said, 'Hermione, my most wonderful friend, could you please tell me who the lovely Ginevra Weasley likes because I am so beside myself with worry that she thinks I am gay!' and then quickly burst into tears." I answered giggling my arse off. Blaise just scowled whereas Draco looked faintly amused at the situation at hand. I calmed down a little and said, "Oh for Merlin's sake Blaise, you look like a little boy who lost his puppy! She likes you! Dumbass." I muttered after seeing the look of utter joy fly onto his face.

"Oh, well that's good then." He grinned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So babe, when are you going to reveal yourself to the school?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence. I thought about it.

"Well, daddy wants me to wait until after the New Year, but I want to do it at Halloween, but he wont listen." I moaned. Draco and Blaise looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"So you're gonna do it during the Halloween feast then?" They both asked with Fred-and-George sync.

"Yup." I grinned before taking a sip of my butter beer. The two just chuckled at me.

"You know, I don't think you have ever done what your father has told you to do." Draco mused.

"Nope." I popped with a giggle.

"Why is it that, you don't have to do as your told but we do?" Blaise asked with a whine. I sighed.

"Because I'm his bloody daughter and heir! Duh!" I replied as if I was talking to a three year old. "And also the fact that I am more powerful than him makes him a little lenient to whatever I plan to do." I finished with a grin. They just rolled their eyes at me.

"Ahh, but you have to remember that while you're at school, your father put a dampening charm on your magical core to keep half of your powers at bay. Only when your body glamour is off, are you stronger than him." Draco said smartly.

"Alright smartarse." I said nudging him in the ribs. He chuckled and tickled me back. I giggled.

Soon enough, we arrived at Hogsmede station and Draco and I had to use the Head carriage. We could take one person on each.

"Can I come with you, Mione?" Ron asked with a puppy dog look. I mentally threw up inside my mouth as I read his mind about why he wanted to go in the carriage with me. All he could think about was snogging me and that not only put me off of the food that would be coming in an hours time, but also just put me off him altogether. I schooled my face into looking sorry.

"Sorry Ron, but I already asked Ginny. I'll see you up in the Great Hall though okay?" I smiled at him, before dragging Ginny towards the Head carriage, where me and Draco forced her to sit next to Blaise. They both blushed crimson and Draco and I looked proudly at each other.

We soon made it up to the school and we separated to go to our separate house tables. Not after a quick kiss on the cheek from Draco, and I mean quick.

Ginny and I sat down opposite Harry and Ron. We suffered through that dinner. We had to not only pretend to like them, but we had to watch Ron be the pig that he is, watch as they both gave us the lovey-dovey eyes, as well as us having to pretend to like them back! Horrendous!

"Attention!" Dumbledore called at the end of the feast. "I would like to announce this years Head Boy and Head Girl! Our Head Boy this year will be Draco Malfoy!" And he received a few cheers as he stood up and made all of the girls swoon. I gagged as soon as he sat down and Parkinson was all over him. "This years Head Girl shall be Hermione Granger!" And the hall filled with cheers as I stood up and smiled sweetly at the crowd. "Alright now that that has been done, I would like you all off to your dormitories, what you do once there is entirely your decision. However, I would ask that both the Head boy and Head girl stay behind with a friend of their choice, so that I can take you to your Head Common Room and Dormitories." He stated and I immediately took hold of Ginny's hand as a signal that she would be joining me in the Head tower. Harry and Ron sulked at me for not choosing one of them but I waved them off.

Soon it was just the five of us. Dumbledore walked the four of us to a portrait on the fith floor. The portrait was of a family of three. They looked like older versions of ourselves but different in a way.

"Your password is 'Ego Amare'. Sweet dreams." He said before walking away. The four of us looked at each other, before saying,

"Ego amare." Together. The portrait swung open to reviel out new common room.

* * *

**[A/N: Heyyy thanks for reading! I hope it wont take me as long to update as it has previously. I am sorry bout that, but I would really appreciate it if you would review! Please! Luv ya x!**


	6. IMPOTANT

**If you care please copy, sign and post this.**

**Petition:**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)**

**forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**Kyuubi16**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**bunji the wolf**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**blueexorist**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**blueexorist**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Aznpuffyhair**

**IsealShisarakage**

**Uzunaru999**

**Dark-Knight**

**fearme80**

**Devilsummoner666**

**slicerness**

**Toa Naruto**

**Soleneus**

**kagedoragon**

**dansama92**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**Captive Crimson**

**KyuubiiLover27**

**MozillaEverer**

**4rm36uy**

**ebm6969**

**Repiece**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Colonel Eagle**

**Timothy1988**

**ShadowZenith**

**awsm125**

**The Purple Critic**

**Darkepyon**

**Zombyra**

**brickster409**

**ChaosSonic1**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**Oni Shin**

**Silverknight17**

**Specter637**

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

**shadow-red0**

**The Roaming Shadow**

**bucketbot**

**AvalonNakamura**

**Avacii**

**Maxwell Gray**

**Silvdra-zero**

**Arashi walker**

**Lord of Daemons**

**Lord Anime**

**CloudRed1988**

**forestscout**

**The Lost Mana**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

**Mr. Alaska**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**MugetsuIchigo**

**bloodlust002**

**Nerverean**

**Kage Biju**

**JK10**

**OBSERVER01**

**MistressWinowyll**

**Count Kulalu**

**ronin504**

**ted009**

**Ralmidaz**

**lederra**

**Lost my shoe in Sheol**

**ToyHaunter**

**Hiyami**

**PuckReathof**

**demonsinger**

**konomu-Imout**

**LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY**

**yuseiko-chan**

**Elvira-baba**

**Icecce**

**iampieman**

**Ultimabloodblade**

**Gintoki**

**kumar9900**

**DemonAngel of Ice**

**dragon-cloud16**

**Harute Haptism**

**the green ace of clubs**

**Assassin King of Masyaf**

**Flame-Fist-Ace**

**Lucifer's Remnants**

**Story Reader 97**

**kniznik**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA**

**NHunter**

**Angry Hamster**

**Kouken Tenshi**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

**Oo-chan**

**jojo(non inscrit)**

**gaia (pas inscrit)**

**Estelle Uzumaki**

**Melana76**

**onarluca**

**Xanara**

**odvie**

**archiemouse**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**acepro Evolution**

**ScorpinokXV**

**Hunter200007**

**kyo anime**

**Nysk**

**Killeraction49**

**Storylover213**

**arya19**

**irvanthedamned**

**Kiranos**

**KingKidBadAss**

**nimb09**

**Paladeus**

**Orange-Fuzz-Ball**

**Kakkyou no Yami**

**Burning Truth**

**DrunkManSquakin**

**cabel1972**

**dynomike88**

**Tolotos**

**Hansi Rahl**

**Rekmond**

**Farmer Kyle**

**You-Lack-BadAssery**

**Silverscale**

**Cloud75JC**

**GunnerRyuu**

**Kurogane7**

**Raja-Ulat**

**DragonMasterFlex**

**Saphire Quill**

**shadowzefover5**

**Highvalour**

**Rinoti**

**2ndsly**

**guardianmaster4**

**Godlykiller2**

**munesanzune**

**DarkghostX**

**w1p**

**Lord Arkan**

**Xahn777**

**T3Ko**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Alia-Jevs**

**Fayneir**

**Ookami Ousama**

**Asdfth12**

**Burning Lights**

**EternalBlizzardOfSwords66**

**eltigre221**

**Jarjaxle**

**HinaGuy749**

**Great Vampire-Shinso**

**Harute Haptism**

**Oxyxoon**

**high lord mage**

**FatalCrimsonScion**

**Starfire99**

**Doombreed**

**AdamantiumTP**

**NightInk**

**Wrathkal**

**Firedamaged**

**God Emperor of GAR-halla**

**xArtehx**

**Kapola Nuva**

**HunterAzrael**

**anime-death-angel**

**sabery**

**Bahamutzero94**

**Soul Painted Black**

**Infinite Freedome**

**Rodneysao**

**Shatsuka**

**jm1681**

**Ookami88**

**Akira Strider**

**empresskitsune**

**KitsuneGirl021**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Joey Blaq**

**Nex Caedes**

**Billy Buyo**

**lite spirit**

**CelticReaper**

**fullhouses**

**Felur**

**TitaniumWyvern**

**NeonZangetsu**

**LargerSnowdevil**

**I'm Yu**

**Define Incompetent**

**Caw-Raven**

**BackwardsHazard**

**lord Martiya**

**Umashido**

**pokemoncosmoking**

**sjghostwriter18**

**scout360pyro**

**taintedloki**

**MtSarx**

**kumar9900**

**TehIrishBrony**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Etsukazu no Kitsune**

**Ranger-kit**

**rts515**

**Soulblazer87**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**F Archer**

**us4gi-ch4n**

**Shirabaka Tenji**

**Spear-of-the-doomed**

**Painsake**

**Ben1987**

**Spartan Ninja**

**dante5986**

**Victoriousvillian**

**Sage of Eyes**

**Boomerbambam**

**YosoNoAkuma**

**Megaman88**

**Angry Hamster**

**Warden of the Runes**

**Kiyoi**

**Silverstonedragon**

**Akane Mosoa**

**Cryofthewolf**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HouseMD93**

**Doc. K-9**

**dracon867**

**Moka Mcdowell**

**VGZ**

**Oirarana**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**chuck17**

**Son Of A Wolf**

**Daniel Lynx**

**Sibjisibdi**

**sleepwhenyourdead1989**

**BackwardsHazard**

**Hunter200007**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**Duochanfan**

**alice the noble**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**BRD man**

**nano101**

**ShotgunWilly**

**EternalKnight219**

**deadak**

**Idiote**

**AkumaKami64**

**loki0191**

**konoha's Nightmare**

**zrodethwing**

**ursineus**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**neko-hikage-chan**

**Project Slepnir**

**Narora Senoku**

**spider79**

**ZloGlaZ**

**Erebus of the Banat**

**belnonm**

**Tristan Blackheart**

**Xefix**

**dbzsotrum9**

**Nanna00**

**kired-reader**

**Kingswriter**

**hollyshortfowl**

**ChaosRaptorEye**

**The Infamous Man**

**Vampchick2010**

**THE Dark Dragen**

**26-Lord-Pain**

**Vail Ryuketsu**

**darkmatter13**

**forbiddenfruitunloved**

**lostandthedamned**

**EmperialGem21**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**SnakeHead85**

**Zediir**

**OccultAura**

**ZeroZangetsu**

**will1by2**

**Taullinis**

**dregus**

**rst64lc**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SaiyanShinobi**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Ressie-cup4545**

**Kumori Shadow Kage**

**Chrystal-Hearts**

**Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever**

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**Reverence of the Night Rain**

**Katie E. Black**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**Jessie Cullen-Potter 101x**


End file.
